The majority of lighting devices are fixed, meaning they cannot be adjusted to direct light emitted therefrom, thus changing the area illuminated. Of those lighting devices that can be adjusted, many require a user to manually move components of the lighting device to direct the lighting device, thus changing the area illuminated. There are some lighting fixtures that permit mechanized adjustment of the direction of the lighting device, but many of those mechanized devices are limited in their range of motion and often occupy large volumes. Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a lighting fixture that will matingly engage with existing fixtures and permits a wide range of motion to direct light while not occupying an inordinate volume of space.
Lighting technologies such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) offer significant advantages over incandescent and fluorescent lamps. These advantages include, but are not limited to, better lighting quality, longer operating life, and lower energy consumption. The majority of LED lighting devices include LEDs that are configured together on a single plane or on a single board and emit light in one beam angle. There are some lighting devices that permit light to be emitted in more than one beam angle, but many of those devices are limited in the amount of light they emit. Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a lighting device that emits light in multiple beam angles and where the amount of light emitted is not as limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,172,436 to Coleman et al. discloses an LED lighting assembly that rotates by means of a pivot post and base system. The lighting assembly does not include more than one means of rotation, however, and it does not include LEDs on multiple planes which may allow light to be emitted in multiple beam angles and in various amounts. Furthermore, the lighting assembly does not have a base that allows it to matingly engage with a light fixture or socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,150 to Tseng-Lu Chien discloses an LED lighting device that includes an adjustable angle function and includes multiple LED units. This device allows light to be emitted at varied beam angles, but may not allow for an increase or a decrease in the amount of light emitted and may not be rotational about any axis or multiple axes.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.